Opposites Attract
by PrincessPenelope214
Summary: It's been about 6 years since Soul and Maka first met, and since they've gotten along. They now face a new threat; themselves. As their arguing keeps going from bad to worse, they'll have to find out what it is they both really want. Will they be able to find what's hiding in their hearts? And their souls?
1. Soul and Maka

"Soul, where's the milk?"

"What do you mean?" Soul looked up from the T.V. to see Maka looking at him, fridge door open. Uh-oh. "What do you mean, "what do you mean"? There's no bread in here either!" Not again. "Uhm…." Was my only reply.

"SOUL! If you keep forgetting to get groceries when it's YOUR turn, I'm going to chop you so hard you'll be feeling it for years!"

"Chill out, Maka! I'll go to the store now! But I'm pretty sure this is all your fault!"

"MY FAULT?! How is this my fault?! It's your week to shop, I did it last week!"

"You call buying yourself soap and new pencils grocery shopping! You didn't even buy food!"

"We didn't need any! But we need it now!"

"You should have stocked up!"

You think this is bad? Well, it's been getting worse and worse. When Maka and I first met we got along great. She was shyer too. But we'd joke around, go places, and actually have fun. It's been a while since then. I'm not even sure when it happened. But it was probably somewhere around the first Maka-Chop. I may or may not have been ogling a hot chick during one of our practices. She had a nice rack, okay?!

Anyway, lately our fights have been getting louder, longer, and about the most ridiculous stuff. It's like the older we get, the more we fight. I don't know what to do anymore. Maka is a great Meister, she's smart, studious, clever, pretty. I don't know what's going on. "Fine! I'll go out and get them myself if you're going to be such a freaking asshole about it!" And with that she slammed the door. I sighed angrily and fell against the couch. I can't keep doing this. "Mrow?" I look down and Blair is staring at me from the floor. "Need some comfort, Scythey Boy?" I look down at her straight faced, then get up and head to my room. I don't have time for her either.

* * *

What a dickhead! Making me do the grocery shopping, when clearly it's HIS turn! I sigh because it's all the steam I have left in me. I pick up the things we need and head to the checkout. Me and Soul actually used to grocery shop together, back when we first moved in. We were only 14 then, wow, that was 5 years ago! Time flies when you're having fun, I guess. But, we're not having fun, and I'm not exactly sure when the fun stopped. All I know is that I really like Soul. A lot. He's been a good friend and a great weapon, it's just all the fighting has made us worse in combat and at home. Ugh. It's like we're an old, sick-of-each-other married couple. And we're not even together.

"Ma'am?"

"Huh?"

"Your total is $46.87." he cashier repeated. "Oh, sorry." I hate looking like a fool. When I go back home, Soul was in his room. He should just stay there for good.

"Why are you frowning so hard? You're going to get premature wrinkles you know. And with an A size cup, that's the last thing you need." Blair said from her place on the kitchen table, still in cat form. I defended myself, crossing my arms over my chest. "At least I have a cup size now! I'm one size short from a B you know!" Blair made a purring noise that sounded like a giggle, "Either way, the frowning is still no good. Care to share?"

"You live here too, Blair. I didn't think you'd have to ask what the problem is."

"I just think you should say it." I looked at Blair. The cat had been a lot of trouble for awhile. Walking around naked, bringing men over, seducing Soul, poking fun at me, but she was more of a friend now, and she was older. She was actually starting to settle down. "Soul is just such a…PAIN!" I let go. "He's always being lazy, never helps, he's always gone and I have no idea where he's going! I have to do everything for him and he never helps me out! I just can't believe he thinks he's too good to go grocery shopping! 'Oh, I'm Soul! I'm lazy and super cool, so I can just do whatever I want!' UGH!"

I was huffing and puffing by the end of my speech. Blair was staring at me wide eyed. "Feel better?" she asked. "A little, yeah. Thanks." I continued to put groceries away, "Ya know, you should tell Soul how you feel."

"Oh believe me, I have." I say without turning away from my work. "No, I mean about how you miss him." I stop what I'm doing and turn to face Blair. "What?"

She cocks her head to the side, which is really cute, and says, "How you miss him. You said he's always wandering off without saying anything. And you don't like the fighting, right? So, you miss how it used to be." I'm stunned. Is that what Blair got from my ranting. That makes no sense. I start to say something, but she jumps of the table and starts to walk away. "Just something to consider, Maka, dear."


	2. Change of Thought

Yeah, I'm out again. Being in the same room, let alone the same house as Maka, is making me miserable. So I go out. I ride the streets on my bike, sometimes I meet up with Black Star from time to time. Sometimes Kid too. But I mostly like being by myself. I feel like everyone around me has grown up, except me and Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki are dating, actually engaged, Kid is the new head of the DWMA, and his partners are now Death Scythes. Technically he's our "principal" now, if we were a typical school. But Maka and I are still the same, I've only got 87 Kishin souls in me, and it isn't growing very rapidly. Our fighting is really brining us down. I turn into the bar I normally hang out at. Technically, I'm not old enough to drink yet. But Sid works there, so he gives me a few beers on the house. He's good to talk to sometimes also. I feel like he's what I need right now; that and some alcohol.

The bell above the door rings as I walk in, Sid sees me right away and waves me over. There aren't many people here tonight. It is a Thursday, after all. "Hey, Sid. Bring me a beer?"

"Sure thing, kid." He leaves and comes back with one, its cold in my hand and down my throat, and very refreshing. "How's it going? Haven't seen you in about a week."

I chuckle, but not because it's so funny, "Maka smelled the alcohol on me last time, that argument did not end well. But right now, I don't care." I take another swig. Sid grunts, "You guys aren't doing so well, huh?"

"Not exactly."

"Ever think of leaving?"

I almost spit out what's in my mouth. I cough after I finally get it down, "leave? Are you crazy?"

"Am I?"

"Leaving Maka would be like opening Dracula's coffin or angering Bruce Banner. Thanks, but I don't feel like getting killed."

"So you figure it's either death or torture?"

I look up at him, one of his eyebrows is raised and I know I sound like a mad man. "To be honest, I've never thought about walking out on Maka. We're partners. We became partners for a reason, our souls connected to each other in a way no one else's would. Besides, I'm all she's got." As I say it, I know it's true. I'd kind of forgotten about how fragile she was. Not in body or mind, but in heart. Her father was a douche, her mother left her with him, and now she hates men. Her partner could have been a girl, but it hadn't been. It was me. I took another slow sip of my drink and set it down. "Thanks, Sid." I dropped a five on the bar and left. Turns out, I need to just ride.


	3. Guilt

Our last year of regular DWMA schooling, and Soul and I still walk in together. The thought itself is nice; the reality of it is not. I practically have to drag Soul up the steps. He is not a morning person. And then I have to hear him complain about how we should get an escalator or elevator or something. Seriously, every morning. This morning however, is different. After the grocery incident, I haven't seen Soul. Well, I have. But I've only caught glimpses; out the door, in the door, into the shower, into his room. When I knocked on his door this morning to tell him I made breakfast, he said he wasn't feeling well. So I walked here without him. I sit through my classes, all 4 of them, all of them advanced. It's weird not having Soul around, since he never gets sick, I never know what it's like. I walk around like a free woman, and I kind of like it. I don't have a man dragging me down. I smile to people in the hall, I say hi and wave, I haven't felt this good in a long time.

So I start to feel kind of guilty. I'm in a good mood because Soul isn't here. It not only makes me guilty, but also kind of mad. "You're in a good mood today." Tsubaki says as she meets me in the hall. "Oh, hi, Tsu. Yeah, I guess I am." I say trying to be vague. "Where's Soul?"

"Yeah, where is that guy, too afraid to show his beaten mug after losing to me on that last test? He'll never beat a shining star like me!" Black Star comes from behind Tsubaki, already raving. "It was a practice test, Star. I don't think Soul is that concerned about it." Tsubaki replies sincerely. "C'mon, babe! Don't bring me down like that!" Star replies looking at Tsubaki like she just gave him the worst insult. "Aha, sorry! You're actually right. He probably is nervous around you. The practice will reflect the real thing, after all." Tsubaki said, making Black Star gleam once again. I giggled at their interaction; they're really cute together and balance each other out perfectly. I shift my gaze downward, and Tsu notices. "Maka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Uhm, Soul is sick. So I better get home. I'll see you guys Monday!" I dash down the hall in the opposite direction, hoping neither of them saw the tears that started to well up in my eyes.


	4. Advice?

I've lain in bed all day. No shirt, just shorts. My hair is an awful mess, since I didn't bother to attempt drying it after my shower. At least I took one of those. I told Maka I didn't feel well. And I don't, but I'm not sick. I just couldn't do today. Not after all the thinking I did last night. I don't know what's wrong with me. I spent my ride thinking about when Maka and I first met, when we first fought together as a team, our first A+ on a partner project. Maka was really happy about that one, and so we also had our first hug. I sigh, I haven't hugged her since we were 16. She didn't have any boobs then either. I chuckle, remembering the day she came home with a push-up bra on for the first time. Except it wasn't a push-up, it was normal. She'd been wearing sports bras for the longest time, so she hadn't noticed them growing. She chopped me when I started staring. She's always chopping, and somehow I never see it coming.

Blair struts into my room, cat style, and jumps up on my bed. She's stayed in her cat form for awhile now, and I actually appreciate it. Maka gets mad when Blair tries to tease me, but Blair doesn't do it as much as she used to. Especially since she's gotten older and I've gotten tired of it. Blair lies at my side, curling herself into my ribs. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Maka." I say without thinking about it or how weird it might sound. Blair doesn't respond right away, so I guess I'm in the clear. "I'll have to tell her that." I guess not. I sigh, "Blair—" but the cuts me off. "Soul, do you want some advice? Some advice from someone who watches the two of you interact every single day?"

"Uh yeah, I little advice couldn't damage what I've already broken."

"You're both in love with each other."

I'm taken way off guard and my face practically breaks from the whacked out expression I make. "What?! First, I fail to see how that's 'advice'. Second, are you actually watching us because I'm pretty sure that the emotions flying are the opposite of love."

"Opposites attract you know."

"Blair—"

"Soul. Why do you think I haven't entered my human form when you both are around?" I stay silent; Blair seems to have gotten serious. "Because my teasing you makes Maka mad. She doesn't like it because she's jealous. I don't like making Maka mad. Well, not anymore." She giggles. "I think you've been in love for awhile. Just neither of you knew how to say it, so it turned into keeping secrets; which turned into not trusting each other; which turned into fighting. And it gets worse and worse because you've both lost sight of what's in your hearts; and your souls, which is each other." I stare at her expressionless. How can this slutty cat know so much?!

"Also, I'm pregnant, and I don't want my pretty body to get fat." At this I jump up. "You're what?!" She jumps off the bed before I can grab her. "HEY! CAREFUL WITH ME!" she hisses. "Ah, sorry." I say. She starts to calm herself by licking her fur. "Just tell Maka how you feel." And with that she leaves my room. I look at the door, because I can't look anywhere else. Love? I think about Maka. Not as a meister, but as my friend. I think about what it would be like to stop fighting all the time. How good it would feel to talk and joke, instead of always feeling tense around her. I miss her. And when I think about what it would be like to touch her I almost have a heart attack; because I think Blair is right. I'm in love with Maka.


	5. Not Sick

I don't shout Soul's name when I get home, like I normally would. As much as he bugs me, I'm not that cruel. Maybe I should make him some soup? That would probably weird him out. Besides, the smell from the kitchen indicates Blair might have made him some already. So I walk to the kitchen, but it's not Blair with the apron on holding a soup ladle. It's Soul.

"Soul?" He turns from his pot, "Oh, hey Maka. I didn't even hear the door open. Uhm. I made, uh, soup." I just stare at him. One, I can't remember the last time he made any kind of food in the kitchen; besides cereal and sandwiches. Second, he's wearing Blair's apron; the pink one with the ruffles. He just stares back at me, soup ladle in the air. "Want some?" he finally says. Without knowing what else to do, I nod my head. He grabs a bowl from the cupboard and pours me some. I sit down at the table where he's put it. It's not bad, could use some salt. He comes over, so I leave it be. I don't want to hurt his pride. "I thought you were sick?" I finally ask, my thoughts starting to process. "Well, yeah. I wasn't really sick, well, I was but not really. Uhm. Well, I'm feeling better now." I stare at him. He's being extra super weird. I reach out to put my hand on his forehead. His eyes get wide and when my hand touches his forehead he gets red. "Are you sure you don't have a fever? You're really red. And you're kinda warm."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." He spits out, and he removes my hand. I continue looking at him weird, "Maybe you should go back to bed. You can take some soup in with you. You actually did a pretty good job."

"Maka, I'm fine, really."

"Well, just to make sure, Soul."

"Maka—"

"A good night sleep does wonders."

"Maka."

"C'mon, I'll help."

"Maka!" he shouts. He's not looking at me, "I'm fine." Ugh, he pisses me off. "Whatever." I get up from the table, rinsing my bowl. I decide to take a shower. Soul can't bug me in there. I don't know why I thought he'd be any different when he's sick. He's too cool for help, apparently. Shocker. Although, he did seem weird at first, he's definitely still Soul. I shake my head to clear it. He's not supposed to be able to bug me in the shower.


	6. Change of Heart

She was worried about me and I wasn't even sick. And then I acted like a jerk. I slam my pillow into my face when my alarm goes off. I've been awake for at least an hour, but I still don't want to get up. I can't fake sick again, Maka will know. I crawl out of bed as slowly as possible. If I'm ever going to talk to her, which was all Blair's idea, I've got to stop being a jerk. It's just sometimes she doesn't know when to quit and it gets annoying. I know it's because she cares, well, I'm assuming. If what Blair says is true then she must. Maka walks by me in the hall, but doesn't say anything. "Good morning." I say, for the first time in forever. I figure it's a good place to start. She stops toweling off her wet hair midway, and turns to look at me. "Good morning." She replies, almost a question. I turn and can't help but grin. She really didn't see that coming.

We ride to school, but since there's no elevator, we have to walk up the stairs. I sigh when I see them, but there's nothing I can do. I try not to complain, Maka gets irritated when I do that. When we reach the top, she looks at me. I pretend not to notice, and when she looks away she says, "Too bad we don't have an elevator."

"Right! That would make things so much easier! And we wouldn't have to leave the bike around the street with all the people and cars and—," I stop, thinking it might be a trap, but Maka laughs (actually laughs!), and shakes her head. We keep walking, and I'm starting to feel pretty good about myself. Our classes go by, Maka has some that I don't, and she has less. So she's waiting for me by the bike, and when I get there she smiles. I smile back, because I haven't seen her genuinely smile at me in a long time. But she's fake smiled at me a lot, she does it when she's mad at me but doesn't want people around to know. But if you know Maka, you know that smile. We ride home, and I'm thinking that tonight I'll tell her. It couldn't be more prefect, right? She's in a good mood and everything. But when we get to the door we both stop.

Maka looks at me, "well?" she says. I look at her funny; I don't know what she's expecting me to do. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open the door?"

Crap. "Oh, right." I act like I'm going through my keys, but I know I don't have it. "Funny story, Maka…" But I don't get far. "Are you serious, Soul?!"

"Well, I don't normally have the keys so I don't know why you're getting so mad!"

"I gave them to you this morning, remember?"

"No!"

"UGH! Soul, I gave them to you to add to your bike keys because we just got new ones and I wanted you to have one since you're always running off at night and I hate leaving the door unlocked."

"So you just decided to stop carrying _your_ house key?! And don't just run off, I have places to go! I have a life!"

"No, I just thought it would be fine since you have one. And since when do you have a 'life'?!"

"Well, that's stupid! There are two of us, we should have two! Wasn't that you're plan to begin with, I'm pretty sure you just forgot it. I've always had a life, you don't have to be there for it. In fact, it's better if you aren't!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! I'm not good enough for you?! Super cool Soul has to do stuff all by himself, because he's sooo cool!"

"What? When have I ever said that?!"

"Why should you have to when I know you're thinking it?!"

"Oh and all of a sudden you know exactly what's in my head?"

"We're partners aren't we?!"

"Are we, 'cause last time I checked, partners weren't supposed to be so freakin' annoying!"

"HA! I'm annoying?! You forgot the key!"

"So did you! So stop blaming me for your own crap!"

"Stop being so lazy and not doing what I ask of you!"

"I'm not your pet, Maka! You don't get to just throw me around and tell me what to do!"

I hadn't noticed how close we'd gotten to one another while we were arguing, and now that I did, I saw that her face was only a foot from mine. I was so mad at her, she was being a total bitch. But, I loved her. I really did, and maybe, if there was anything I could do that would make it all stop…

"Soul, I don't do that to you! It's not like I hate you that much!"

"Well, you've sure shown a lot to prove it to me! Why do you think I wander off at night anyway?! It's because of your constant harassing!"

"I'm just trying to get us to share responsibilities!"

"Well, you're making me mad, and I don't like it and I hate arguing with you!"

"Well so do I! It's not fair that you get to leave and I have to stay home without you and worry about where you've been! You could just tell me—mph!"

And that's when I kissed her freakishly loud mouth. The closeness was killing me and when she said she actually worried, I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm only so strong. She had her hands on my shoulders like she might try to push me away. But she didn't. And before I knew what was happening, she started kissing me back. I pulled her in closer, I wasn't thinking anymore. Her hands clasped around my neck, pulling me in even more. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. Her body was small and my arms wrapped around her so easily. Her fingers had moved up to my hair and when she tugged, I made the mistake of letting a moan escape. Suddenly, the spell broke and she pulled away from me. I still had my arms around her, but she held her distance. We stared at one another until our breathing caught up to us.

"Uhm…" was her only reply.

"Maka. I'm pretty sure I love you."

"Well, I love you too Soul, but…"

"No, Maka. I mean, I'm in love with you."

She stared at me, green eyes unwavering. I had no idea what she was thinking. "Even with all the arguing?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, Maka. Even with all the arguing."

"Why?" This is the question I didn't expect to hear. And so at first I didn't say anything and I swear she almost started to cry. "Soul, if you're just making this up!"

"What? No! No, Maka, I wouldn't! Seriously! I'm pretty sure I've been love with you for a long time, it's just, when the arguing started it got harder to see."

"I'm sorry." I probably look surprised, because I didn't expect to hear that either.

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you, too. And if I'd just told you way back then, we wouldn't have gone through 5 years of hating each other so much. It's all my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm really, I'm so sorry." She's crying now, and I assume she thinks I hate her now, but I'm pretty sure I only like her more. So I do the only thing I can think of to prove it to her. I kiss her again. I'm softer this time though, because I really want her to understand. I cup her face in my hands, and I can still feel the tears sliding down her face, so I just keep kissing hoping she'll stop. I'm so bad, I don't know what else to do. So we just stand there, on the second story of our apartment building, making up for lost time.


	7. Epilogue

Three weeks have gone by, and Soul and I have only argued twice! I mean, we're in love, and officially dating, but old habits die hard. Besides each find ends with us making out, I'm beginning to wonder if maybe we just need help. Right now, though, I think we're making progress.

Soul is sitting on the couch next me, closer than he previously would. He seems really good at this kind of thing, but I'm still nervous. I mean, it's Soul. I've known him and lived with him for a long time, and now it's different. In a good way, for sure; but it's still hard. He looks over at me, because I'm pretty sure he caught me staring. He gives me one of those famous grins and I blush and turn away. He leans in towards my ear and whispers, "See something you like?" I blush even harder and use everything in me not to Maka-chop him, because I'm still trying to deal. He laughs quietly at me and then kisses my cheek, I'm pretty sure he knew exactly what was going through my head. I'm glad he's not one of those guys who tries to constantly throw himself on me, however, sometimes when I give him the smallest inch he loses control. Sometimes it's okay, but sometimes it's hard. I hate making him hold back, but I just know I can't handle it all at once.

He's started to get up, saying something about going to bed, but before he does I say, "Hey, Soul?" He turns to look at me before headed down the hall. "Since, tomorrow is Saturday, did you maybe, want to go do something?"

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, actually, nothing yet. I kind of just thought it would be fun." I'm sure I sound so awkward. But he just nods his head, "Yeah, okay. We can think of something tomorrow." Sometimes his laid backness really comes in handy and I smile at him. "Okay, well, good night."

"Good night." He leaves, but I stay on the couch a little longer. I'm happy. Really happy. We're partners, friends, and more now. And I have no idea what's going to happen, but this time I have hope. And I'm really, really happy.

Did I mention I was happy?

* * *

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed my little story, it was originally just supposed to be a one-shot, but with me things never really seem to go as planned. So, I probably will do some one-shots because I love Soul and Maka as a couple. Let me know if you I should add them to this story or create a new one. Thanks so much, y'all are great! ~~sends love~~**


End file.
